


Offer

by SolidStateDarkness



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Prostitution, Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateDarkness/pseuds/SolidStateDarkness
Summary: Swindle's not a buymech, but he is in heat, and when Lockdown offers, he takes the chance to get the blasted thing done with. It helps that Lockdown offers extra shanix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Sorry for this shitty fic. It popped into my head and I needed get it out. Written at 4 AM so expect that kind of quality.

"...I'm listening." Swindle said carefully, eying the bounty hunter cautiously.

"I'll give you an additional five thousand credits if you agree to let me spike you." Lockdown offered, grinning. _So he could sense it._

"I'm... not a buymech." Swindle frowned. "Make it seven thousand... I can make an exception. I'm in heat after all."  
"Fine." Lockdown chuckled.  
"Shanix first." Swindle clarified, waving his data pad.

"Fine, fine." Lockdown muttered, fiddling with his own data pad. Swindle felt a wave of impatience at the delay.

He'd been ignoring his needs for the last few Earth days, but the prospect of actually receiving a spike made him realize how much his body craved it.

"Got a place to roll?" Swindle asked as the shanix transferred.

"Well, I can't trust you not to make off with anything, so definitely not my place." Lockdown sneered.

Swindle growled at the insinuation. So maybe he'd been hoping to snag a weapon or whatever, but Lockdown didn't have to call him on it.

"Why not here?" Lockdown inquired, glancing around the abandoned structure.

"Fine." The merchant sighed. It wasn't as though he trusted Lockdown at his base either. "There's a pile of some... dry organic vegetation. I suppose it will be... sufficient."

"Good." Lockdown straightened, gripping the shorter con's arm and dragging him to the mound of straw.

Swindle held back a groan of dissatisfaction. Maybe, at least, with the extra shanix, he could get a nicer berth for himself at his own hideout.

"Open that panel up, Swindle." Lockdown ordered, and Swindle nearly followed the command subconsciously, frame aching for contact.

He forced it to retract slowly, and Lockdown pressed him down onto the padding of the golden vegetation.

He'd said he was no buymech, but he'd done more for less gain in the past. Dead End had never treated him well. He barely noticed when Lockdown jabbed a sharp finger into his valve.

At the second finger it became more noticeable, even a spot uncomfortable. It was of no consequence. He kept his complaints to himself.  
Lockdown snickered into his audial, his own spike panel retracting and looming towards the smaller mech's valve.

Swindle's frame shuddered without his permission. The first brush of the spike against his valve promised relief from this affliction and he couldn't stop the quiet whimper when Lockdown yanked out his fingers and pushed his spike inside.

To say the mercenary was gentle would have been a lie, but he was considerate enough to give Swindle a moment to adjust before beginning to rock back and forth, pursuing his own pleasure.

Swindle was more grateful than he let on for the 'assistance'. His heats had always hit him hard- bordering on dangerous, considering how hot his frame could get.

It was a blessing, in some ways, that the mercenary had come when he did. A few more days and he would have been melting a hole in the floor.

A particularly well-aimed thrust made his world spin, and he barely restrained a cry at the sudden feeling.

The next thrust hit the sensor cluster again and Lockdown chuckled at his stifled groan. "Enjoying yourself?"

"D-don't be ridicuOUS-!" Swindle gasped. "This is w-work."

"Huh." Lockdown sounded decidedly unconvinced, but didn't press the question, instead, he pushed forward, increasing his pace.

Charge crackled from the mercenary and Swindle grimaced at the sensation. A few thrusts later and Lockdown grunted, overloading into the merchant.

Swindle barely achieved a micro-overload. It was enough, though, to satisfy his protocols. They would taper over the next few earth days.

Heh." Lockdown snickered, spike retracting. "Not the best performance, but acceptable."

Swindle snapped his panel closed swiftly, gaining his pedes without a word.

"You're alright?" Lockdown asked at the silence. If he were more naive, Swindle would have thought his tone indicated concern.

"I'm fine." Swindle muttered, dusting the straw off himself. "If that is all..?"

"See you around, then." Lockdown waved, turning and shifting to his altmode to speed away. He knew a dismissal when he heard one, at least.

Swindle shuddered. Interface was always something he'd been disinterested in, if not opposed to partaking in— he'd known for many orns that he was largely asexual.

Perhaps his lack of interest was the result of his time in Dead End, or maybe it was something he was simply created with. He didn't know and he didn't care.

Still, the rendezvous had it's upsides. His heat would soon be over, and he'd gained an extra seven thousand credits on top of the weapons sale.

All in all, it was enough.


End file.
